Hello
by Whazzup
Summary: Squael to Different. 15 years later Liana (KogShes's daughter) meets the gang then somthing happends and every one who has died has come back!(No eavil people) and the kids have to fix something...in the past! InuKag MirSan ShipWhis MekaKokro Inuke?Liana
1. 15 years later

Disclaimer- I own all the stuff I make up.

This is the squeal to Different. 

Chapter 1

15 years later

A 14 year old girl with black hair and wolf ears with red tips and bangs, a dragon tail, blue/indigo and a blue mark under her right eye. She wore a fur wrist band on her right arm; a band that went to her elbow on her left, she had a fur skirt that went to her knees and black breast armor out lined in red that showed off her cleavage. She was running around her mountain home. Today was the day she turned 15. She was so excited! She started running faster. She turned to see her 'Bodyguards' Ginta and Hakkaku were trying to catch up with her.

"Come on! I can run faster then you! And I'm running back words!" She yelled to them

"We're trying Liana!" they replied back

"Well see you at the cave!" She said speeding up. Then she was up in the air she looked up to see her dad holding by the waist.

"Don't do that!" Liana yelled at her father.

"Happy Birth day sweetie" Koga said smiling a real smile

'He hasn't smiled like that since mom died.' She thought. Yes her mom had died when she was young. She remembered the day like it was yesterday...

_Flashback_

_A 2 year old Liana was with her mom when all of a sudden she was taken in the air._

"_Let her go" said an angry Shessemy _

"_And if I don't?" taunted the demon _

"_You'll regret it." She said then her eyes turned a dark purple and claws got longer._

"_You'll have to do better then that." The demon said stabbing Shessemy in the stomach. Shessemy grunted in pain and cut up the demon. Liana was crying her eyes out. Shessemy returned to normal._

"_Are you alright sweetie?" Shessemy asked her daughter _

"_Yes but your hurt." Replied Liana_

"_I'll be alright. Come one lets go home."_

_They want home a little later Shessemy died in the arms of her mate and daughter._

_End Flashback_

'I miss you mom.' Thought Liana with a tear running down her cheek. Koga noticed this.

"Don't be sad Liana. Would your mom want that?" he asked. Lianas shock her head.

"Then be happy."

"Alright." They were at the cave and she was surprised to see the entire wolf's there with surprised. A little later after she opened all of her presents. Her dads give her one and said

"Your mom wanted you to have it." She opened it there was a letter it said _Dear Liana,_

_If you're reading this then I have died. Any way today is your 15th birthday! I hope this necklace will help you. The story behind the necklace is it goes to the oldest daughter on her 15th birthday. I had an older sister but she was still born. So I got it. Use it well._

_Bye _

_From your loving Mother Shessemy._

Liana pulled out the necklace. It was on a chain with a Safire star. Liana put it on and thanked her mom. After that every one went to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do you like my new story? If you do tell me!


	2. Meetings!

Disclaimer- I own all the stuff I make up.

This is the squeal to Different. 

Chapter 2

The next day Liana went for a walk. She must of went farther then she thought.

'This doesn't look filmier... Where the hell am I?' She thought as she tried to figure where she was she was suddenly attacked by a big boomerang.

"AHHHH!" She yelled as she dodged it. Then she was attacked by a soared 'This day keeps getting better and better' she thought before she was knocked out.

"There." Said a 15 year old boy with black hair with white streaks, dog ears, gold eyes and a dark blue kimono.

"Why do you always get so cocky? Hm? I could've taken it!" Yelled a 15 year old girl with black hair on a high pony tail, brown eyes, and a black cat suite with light blue armor. By now Liana woke up to hear this.

"You know I'm a girl." She said to the girl. They were both shocked to see she was up.

"Hey do any of you know where the mountains are?" Liana asked

They both pointed north to shocked to say any thing else.

"Thanks. bye." She said as she ran for the mountains. When she got there.

"Hey. do you know any one who got up after that and acted like it was nothing?" asked the girl

"Nope." answered the boy

At Liana's

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" An angered Koga

"I was walking and I got lost in the forest and..." Liana started

"YOU WERE LIST IN THE FOREST?!"

YES! AND LET ME FINSH! Any way... I got out."

"Good because tomorrow we're visiting some old friends of mine."

'Yay more old friends just what I need' She thought.

"I'm goanna go to bed Dad."

"Alright."

Later that night the necklace she got for her birthday started to glow. Liana woke up the light was pointing under her dads bed.

'I wonder what's under there' the curiosity got the better of her and she looked to find a dusty fan. She took it and went out side quietly and went in to the woods.

"I wonder what it can do" She thought out load and she tried it. She was surprised it had cut thru a tree!

'Wow! I wonder what else it can do.' So she stayed up all night a found out what that old fan could do.

The next morning Koga and Liana set out for Koga's friends.

REVEIW!


End file.
